dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Town
|image = 518_D-Town.jpg |band = Unknown |dance = D-Town |album = |released = |genre = |label = |runtime = 2:02 |writer = |producer = }} :For the other songs used in the dance/heard on the show, see Hard to the Body and Body Rock.'' "' '" is a song by unknown artist. It was used for JC's Broadway Dance Academy's group dance "D-Town" in ''Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2. From Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2 Lyrics :Now this is how we represent Detroit rock city :Let's dance :Yeah, I can see you ain't ready yet Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard for the body like karate (we kick it) I got that flow that's so hard When I break my wrist breaks You're gonna feel it like a jab Right to the rib cage Hey, I don't got time to show you how You already know that I gets down If you wanna see then bring a crowd A top ish like my first name Yao Ming I bring heat to the winter Freeze 'em up in spring Wax on wax off Watch when I blast off Again to my shoulder Now I'm gonna get some map off The world is mine Black belt certified Right hook, left jab Every verse and rhyme I'm the next up, that's elementary Who's the rookie of the year Tell 'em Sensi :Is that the end? :No Make your body rock Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (I make ya) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (when I) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (I make ya) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (when I) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (I make ya) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (when I) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (I make ya) I got your playa haters all shook up South side, West side Yeah baby that's what's up And everywhere I turn They're talkin' 'bout the hottness 'Cuz in the street Yeah I say "We got this" Yeah I twist up in your area Yeah causing mass hysteria And I can play my cards right 28 spike wide gleam all night Make your body rock (when I) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (when I) Make your-make your body rock Make your body rock (I make ya) Make your-make your body rock Gallery 518_BDA_D-Town_1.png 518_BDA_D-Town_2.png 518_BDA_D-Town_3.png Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2 Category:Hip Hop Category:Songs used by JC's Broadway Dance Academy Category:Rap Category:Combination Songs